synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Leina Govi
Leina Govi 'is an Phontashin who comes from the Burlang realm, that is covered with pure energy beings. While inside the realm where the Academy is located she and all other species must wear a Human skin to hide their forms. She is also the newest Incarnation of The Six Legendary Beings Personality Although many see her as the stuck up girl who loves to wear sexy clothes, she actually cares about people's feelings. Although she has mixed personalities she is natural go with the flow type of person, though when the need comes up she will become a serious person. It is unknown if she is able to take all the wildness and keep it contained but many have wondered how they will get the answers. After she finished her Syncro with Tommy she found him more attractive than ever. 'Apperance When seen in public she would often have on the best looking clothes she could find in such short notice as well as the best shoes. Due to her big endowment she likes to buy tops that show every corner of her clevage as well as the shape. Not only that but along with her brown hair being let down she also wears loose skirts to make all the boys look at her. She had been given a tattoo due to the explosion caused at her Syncronization, it burned a symbol on her left arm which meant Command. 'History' Leina Govi '''was born to The Ambassador of Burlang Emelia, at times she was considered a troubled child at times with her mother most of the times but loved her father with all her heart. As she continued growing up her mother had less and less time to spent with her and focused on trying to make peace with the Tyranus who had broken their treaty with Eon. Her father was there most of the times and took care of her, her older sister, and younger brother. Though when her Father was executed, it broke Leina's spirit and awakened her Jakin powers. Due to her mother being too busy even to come home when needed, her older sister took up the responsibility of taking care of their younger brother while Leina was applied to Shion Academy to learn to control her newly discovered power. She along with her Syncro-Partner and allies are currently trying to master their Jakins to protect the Universe. The Emblem that's located near her cleavege has the symbol of compassion. She is Tommy's Syncro Partner and one of The Six Legendary Beings. Item '''Legendary Tattoo- It was given to her when she and the others were introduced to the spirits of the Six Legendary Beings. It marks her with the symbol of Compassion. Instinvine-It takes on her natural clothing as she enters any new realm. Garnet Stone- Said to belong to Shanin, it's home to the loyal beast of the Legendary Being, Tripticore. 'Abilites' Phasing- Like most Energy beings on Eon, she is able to pass through most objects except those with a powerful electrical field around them. High Speed- She is able to keep up with anyone with much electric energy around her making her even faster. 'Jakin' Chrivata '''is the name of Leina's Jakin. '''Weapon-Form: It's form is a gaunlet with claws at the end which is similar to Tommy's except that a gem is right on top of her hand. Not only that but when she adds power to it a curved blade emerges from the side as she is able to use it and attack. Armor Form: '''When transformed into this Lenia doesn't put on as much armor as expected and shows more skin on her legs and hands. Not only that but she wears fingerless gloves and a brand new outfit that has a short skirt and that curves around Leina's shape perfectly, her hair color changes from brown to red when she transforms. As her weapon of choice includes the same as her weapon form except that it has a hilt with the blade instead of inside the armored hand. '''Moon Slash Wave: is a moved used by Leina in her fight with Elila. By allowing the energy to be absorbed into her blade, she can then turn that energy into her's as she can shoot out an all area energy attack that only effects the former wielder of the energy. Trivia *Leina was based off of Shiori Tsuzuki '''from '''Witchblade *Her Theme song isThis.